The embodiment relates to a charging apparatus. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a charging apparatus capable of performing a single DC charging, a multi-DC charging and a multi-AC charging according to charging environment.
An electric vehicle, which is one of advanced vehicles, is driven by using electric energy charged in a secondary battery after charging the secondary battery by connecting a power plug to the electric vehicle at home. In addition, a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle is mainly driven by using electric energy charged in a secondary battery after charging the secondary battery by connecting a power plug to the electric vehicle and general fossil fuel can be used in emergency when the electric energy is insufficient. The plug-in hybrid electric vehicle is also called a gird-connected hybrid electric vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a view to explain a charging apparatus according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the charging apparatus 10 includes an input filter 11, an AC-DC converter 11 and a high voltage battery 13.
The input filter receives 3-phase AC power from the outside and removes noise contained in each phase of the 3-phase AC power.
The input filter 11 may include three inductors connected to each phase of the 3-phase AC power.
The AC-DC converter 12 converts AC power input through the input filter into DC power to output the DC power.
In addition, in the inverse operation mode, the AC-DC converter 12 converts the DC power stored in the high voltage battery 13 into the AC power to output the AC power.
The high voltage battery 13 is charged by the DC power output through the AC-DC converter 12.
As described above, the charging apparatus 10 according to the related art may utilize an AC-DC module as a DC-AC module by inversing the operation mode, but the function of a DC output terminal and an AC output terminal is fixed and the DC power or the AC power may be output by symmetrically changing the power conversion direction.